


Big Romantic Gestures

by Magellan88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bookstore Owner Steve Rogers, Bookstores, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Bucky Barnes is a little shit, Cheating, First Meetings, James "Bucky" Barnes fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes| Shrinkyclinks, POV Alternating, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Small Towns, So is Jack Rollins, Steve Rogers Fluff, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Stucky - Freeform, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY FUCKING TAGS, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, everyone is a little shit, marvel fluff, post-serum Bucky Barnes, slight angst, tattoo artist!Bucky Barnes, wips are being ignored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Small towns can be hard but when veteran Bucky Barnes moves to a small town in upstate New York to run a tattoo shop with his friend natasha, the last thing he expects is to find a tiny firecracker who quickly flips his world upside down in the best of ways.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Jack Rollins, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Meet-cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shrinkyclinks fic and I am so fucking excited.  
I'm once again aggressively ignoring my wips because this hape to be written. I hope y'all enjoy it, all kudos and comments are so greatly appreciated.

Being the new bachelor in a small town wasn't easy, it certainly wasn't for the faint of heart. Bucky honestly isn't sure if he would consider this move to be brave or stupid, but after the shitshow that was his engagement to Jack, a new start in a new town was exactly what he needed.  
And unlike the city, this place had forests with trails that just begged him to get out and run every day. The exercise was of course great for his health but it also cleared his head which in all honesty was a miracle most days. Life after the army hadn't exactly been easy so he would take peace wherever he could find it.  
Today was a great day, the sun was shining bright and just calling to Bucky. Telling him to pull on his compression shirt and running shorts and GET THE FUCK OUTSIDE!  
And really, who is he to argue with the sun?  
***  
Steve takes a deep, calming breath as he looks over his handiwork. Things with Brock have been tough lately, not that Brock was ever really easy to be with, but lately it's been worse. The other man had been moodier than normal lately, canceling more plans with Steve than actually keeping them.  
Steve wasn't sure what the problem was, but he was certain they'd get better. Hence the surprise he'd planned.  
Brock ran the same trail every day and today Steve had left rose petals along the trail leading off to a tiny clearing where he'd set up a nice little picnic. Now all that was left was to wait and according to Brock's normal schedule, he should be here any minute now...he checks his watch, biting his lip nervously...aaaannyyyy minute now…  
***  
The first petal causes Bucky to pause and look down, he smiles before looking up ahead and sees there's a trail of them.  
You wouldn't know it to look at him, with all the tattoos, the leather and general gruffness that is Bucky Barnes, but he is a HUGE romantic.  
Seriously, an ex once sent him flowers for his birthday and he cried, hard. He cried harder at his best friend Nat's wedding than she and Clint combined.  
In short, Bucky is a goddamn marshmallow wrapped up in a tattooed, pierced, leather clad ex sniper shell.  
So when the man ahead of him on the trail looked around at flowers and sneered nastily before turning around and taking a different trail, Bucky was appalled. With this man dead inside? "What an asshole…"  
Bucky knew he shouldn't continue down the rose petaled path, but he can't help himself. Upon reaching the clearing though he's very glad he did, in the middle of the tiny clearing, surrounded by the sweetest little picnic he's ever seen, (Bucky is a puddle of goo) is the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.  
Maybe five foot four, slim build with an underlying strength to him, golden blond hair. The man is beautiful. But it's the hitch in his breath that causes Bucky to freeze in his tracks. The man is clearly wiping away tears, taking a shaky breath before looking up, ocean blue eyes startling when he spots Bucky who holds out a soothing hand as he speaks softly, afraid of startling him further.  
"Hey, I'm Bucky and I know this is a stupid question but...are you alright?"  
The man lets out a laugh that's half sob really "I'm Steve and no...I'm really not. My boyfriend has been so distant the last six months...I can't even describe it really, he's just not the man I thought he was anymore and today's our anniversary. We've been together for two years and I wanted to surprise him with something special.  
He runs this trail every morning so I rushed out here set all of this up, hoping to regain some sense of how we used to be but...he was late, and I just got a text from him laughing about some poor loser spreading rose petals all over the trail…and now I'm word vomiting all over a complete stranger and I'm so sorry, I know this can't be at all comfortable for you." his lip trembles as he speaks, everything coming out in a rush before two strong arms come around him when Bucky can no longer restrain himself from comforting the blonde.  
A soft whimper leaves him as he leans into him, finding comfort in the arms of a stranger isn't exactly a normal Tuesday for Steve but at this point, he can't really bring himself to care because Bucky is warm and his arms are so large and comforting and holy shit he smells amazing.  
And now he's rubbing Steve's back and crooning as if Steve is a frightened animal or something. It has been a long time since Steve's felt like everything was going to be ok, but right now, being cuddled against Bucky's (rather nice) chest, that's exactly how he feels. Like Brock being a complete asshole and always making Steve feel inferior was over, and it very soon would be…but first he's going to soak up the calming presence that is Bucky for just a few more minutes.  
"Stevie...you beautiful ray of sunshine, if that asshole can't appreciate this, quite frankly, fucking precious picnic you put together, then he doesn't fucking deserve you." Bucky rumbles, mentally noting to give Brock's name and description to Nat later...for reasons...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's thoughts after Brock's comments on his gesture and meeting Bucky. He also meets a beautiful red head, which leads to a misunderstanding...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy this, I absolutely love this fic and have enjoyed writing it.

Steve looks down at the stack of books he's got to put away, normally he would be done by now but he was completely distracted.   
After their hug, Bucky had refused to let Steve's hard work go to waste so they had sat down to enjoy the picnic together while getting to know each other.   
Steve learned that Bucky was an ex sniper who now owned a tattoo parlor in town with his best friends. And Bucky learned that Steve owned a used book store just one block from the shop. He also learned that Steve was an artist and had threatened to recruit him for the shop after Steve had shown him a few of his tattoos that he had designed himself.  
Bucky was different, had come to this small town in hopes of a fresh start.   
Steve had been born and raised here, everyone here knew him as the sickly, tiny son of Sarah and Joseph Rogers, he'd always been a fighter, earning respect for always standing up for what's right...when had he become this person that let someone walk all over him and disrespect him constantly?   
Steve and Brock had met when the other man had bumped into him at the grocery store, it certainly hadn't been love at first sight, but Brock had eventually worn him down. His loneliness and desire for someone to love had eventually won out and while he'd never been overly affectionate or easy to be around, Steve had enjoyed the attention Brock had originally given him, attention that had dwindled over time until his moods had become more temperamental and his business trips become more frequent.   
As all of these thoughts and feelings had welled up inside of him, Steve had to sit down, his knees giving out as he sank down to the floor amongst his beloved books.  
His spiral is interrupted by the bell ringing over the door, signaling a customer and he stood quickly, plastering on a smile as he moved out from between the shelves to greet the newcomer, a red headed woman with a mysterious smile, his fingers suddenly itched for his pencils so he could capture her on paper.  
"Hello, welcome to Bookmarked, is there anything I can help you find today?"   
The woman looks him over, smile brightening as she approaches "hello, I'm looking for the worst romance novels you have. The worse they are, the better, bonus points if they have a terribly dramatic cover."   
A surprised laugh bursts from him, lifting the fog from his tired mind "I do believe I can help you. I happen to have a wide variety of gothic and Regency romance novels. I have harlequin, hallmark and even some Fabio novels. If you'll follow me, they're right this way."   
He turns to lead her, nearly having to look back to make sure he was behind him, the woman moved nearly silently. "Not to state the obvious, but you're new in town. What brought you to our tiny blip on the map?"   
"A friend needed a change of scenery. We all discharged over a year ago and the city just...felt stifling. The owner of the tattoo shop was looking to retire so we bought it and moved in about a month or two ago."   
He can't help but perk up at the mention of the shop "oh, you're Bucky's friend, Natasha, right? I met him this morning, was planning to come by later this week to see about having some more work done on a tattoo I've been working on for a few years."   
He doesn't miss the mischief dancing in her eyes at the mention of the other man, her eyebrow raising as she responds.   
"Oh yes, he mentioned meeting our neighbor this morning. Said the coffee was amazing and the muffins to die for and that we had to come by. I volunteered to do a coffee run so that my husband couldn't drink you out of stock."   
He nearly falters at this, he hadn't noticed a ring on Bucky's hand...just his luck, Steve meets someone who's beyond amazing and made him see Brock for what he truly is, and he's taken. Oh well, Steve could use a friend anyway, he won't let this ruin the chance to make friends. Natasha seemed kind as well so he would be a mature adult and not let anything change.   
"Oh your husband likes coffee? Is there a particular blend I should stick to keep y'all happy customers?" He smiles kindly.   
"Oh he'll drink anything, but the stronger, the better." She waves a hand dismissively as they arrive at the romance section "wow...you weren't kidding, you have a huge selection" she laughs softy.   
"Yes, well...between you and me, a lot of people in this town are repressed, so they come here and live vicariously through distressed damsels and their dashing rogues." He grins easily, fighting back a laugh of his own.   
"Oh well...who doesn't enjoy a dashing rogue to sweep in a rescue them from men who would take advantage and disrespect them?" She hums, a hint of something in her eyes.  
Oh yes, Steve thinks as a pair of summer storm eyes swim in his mind, who doesn't?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misunderstandings are cleared up, and we meet the human dumpster that is Clinton Francis Barton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, gals and nonbinary pals, here we go, chapter 3. As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I love yall very much.

He was crazy, had to be, there was no other reasonable explanation as to why he'd stepped into the shop this morning...Steve had simply seen Bucky's shop and had to walk inside. He knew that Bucky was married, yet he was stuck inside his head, he just needed to see him interact with his wife in order to get him out of his head...but that's not what happened…  
No, Steve had walked in to find a blonde man sobbing over a coffee machine. It was broken, utterly and completely broken.   
"Awww coffee, no...Nat is gonna kill me."   
"Why would Natasha kill you? She seems rather sweet…" Steve honestly hadn't meant to speak up, but he couldn't help it, the man was just so pitiful, looking at the machine like it had kicked his puppy or something.   
"Oh Natasha, my wife, is amazing and loving. But this is the fifth coffee maker I've killed this month. She will kill me unless I can persuade the coffee shop down the street to make her and our friend Bucky coffee before the shop opens. And my luck is never that good, unfortunately."  
Oh..Steve marvels, Bucky isn't married. He's torn between being elated and terrified at this news.   
"Wait...you're married to Natasha? I thought she was married to Bucky?!" He nearly gasps, that wasn't supposed to come out at all.   
"Oh yeah, they're the best of friends, so many people think they're married, because they're both these amazing people and I'm a human disaster, but they're not. And some even think that we're a triad, but that could never work because Bucky is hella gay and I am not." he rambles before looking back, doing a double take "They're like siblings...wait...short, blonde, cute...you're Steve, ha! You can save my life!! Would you be willing to go down to your shop and make some coffee for today? Please? Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!! I do not want to die and if there's no coffee, my sweet, beautiful wife and her equally gorgeous friend will disappear meeeeeee!"   
His head nearly spins, he's certain before he shakes himself "ok...ok, I'll help, but only because I owe Bucky, ok?"   
"Ahh, yes...dear Bucky. He's a gorgeous little murder cupcake. He told us about you, said he's gonna recruit you if it's the last thing he does. Your tattoos are amazing, he and Nat have argued over who gets to finish them, either would be honored to finish them" he smiles brightly.  
Clint is...an off bird. Unlike anyone he's ever met, to be honest...fuck it "alright, gimme ten minutes and I'll be right back with a spare coffeemaker, it will hold y'all over for now and of there are any special orders, just have them ready when I get back."   
"You're a lifesaver, oh! Bucky will want the sweetest, biggest coffee you've got. He's got a major sweet tooth. Nat will want something weird."   
"Wow...so the murder cupcake has a major sweet tooth, I love it." He snorts as he walks out of the shop, not noticing the squeal and and dance that's currently being done in the shop behind him, nor the redhead that peeks out of the back room before joining in on the squealing and dancing.   
"Yes! I'm so sorry about the coffee pot, babe, I really am."   
"No worries, I'm serious, Nat, that was So Worth it! He is so cute!" They continue squealing before freezing as the backdoor opens.   
"Um...I'm just...gonna pretend I didn't just see America's deadliest spy and second deadliest sharpshooter, dancing like a couple of children."   
"Hey, I am not the second best sharpshooter you frosted cyborg!" Clint yelps indignantly, earning a smirk and raised eyebrow from Bucky who flips him off before heading into his office.   
"M'not actually a cyborg, Clint!"   
"Yeah well...you should still be nicer to me, I managed to get Steve to come by, he'll be here any second now." They share a giggle at the thump and loud curse before Bucky appears in the doorway.   
"What the fuck, Clint?"  
"He came by! And you should be very, very thankful to me because he thought you were married to Nat, and I cleared that right up."   
"Wait, married? Nat! I told you not to go!"   
Nat shrugs, completely unapologetically "I had to check him out, last time I didn't, you dated Jack. And we're not repeating Jack."   
"We...who's we? See, this is why people end up thinking we're a triad, Nat. Because y'all have no fucking boundaries."   
"Hey, we are a platonic triad! You need to find someone who fits, damnit."   
The argument would continue but suddenly Clint yells Twink Alert and Bucky yelps and runs into his office just as Clint gets to the door to help Steve with the large pot.   
"Alright, this is all set to go, since you didn't know Nats order, I didn't make it, but I have Bucky's."   
"Oh he's just in his office, you can just head on back."   
Steve nods hesitantly, he was certain he'd heard a shriek or something but Nat just happened to slam a cabinet door at the same time so he brushes it off and heads to the office.   
"Bucky? Clint said you wanted the sweetest coffee available so I brought it for you."   
Bucky opens the door, smiling shyly "hiya Stevie, c'mon in. I-I was hoping I'd get to see you again soon."   
He looks up as Steve steps past, sending a threatening look towards Nat and Clint who are barely containing their giggles. He can do this...he can totally do this.   
"Hey Stevie, would you go out on a date with me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy's diner is The Place to go for the town gossip.

Peggy hums softly as she straightens up the diner, the bell over the door ringing to signal her first customer of the day.   
Nick Fury, former intelligence disguised, as a grumpy old man, disguised as a sheriff, enters through the front and takes his seat right as Peggy sets a cup of coffee in front of him "your breakfast will be ready in a moment."   
She turns away, hiding a scowl as Rumlow steps into the diner before reluctantly approaching his booth "good morning Brock, what brings you in alone this morning? It's Tuesday." She smiles innocently.   
Peggy's diner is a hot spot for gossip. It's better than the town newspaper as far as news goes. Peggy's fully aware that Steve had broken up with Brock the day before so their usual Tuesday morning breakfast wouldn't be happening.   
That didn't mean that she would pass up an opportunity to make the man uncomfortable though, he had hurt her friend which wasn't something she could just let go.   
"Well you know how Steve gets with his books and his art, he probably hasn't even noticed what day it was, much less what time."   
"Mm yes, he does love his art…" she hums, eyes flicking up to the window just in time for Steve stumble out of the tattoo shop across the street, hair askew before a larger man rushed out behind him and pulled him back into a rather passionate kiss, both of them smiling like a pair of idiots.   
She looks back to Brock quickly before he can follow her gaze "I assume you'll want the usual then, it will be up momentarily." She nods before turning to head for the kitchen, winking at old Nick when she notices him look out at the new couple before smirking at her.   
A bell rings, calling her attention to her wife at the pass through and she hurries over to take the food, the diner filling up and the morning passes quickly, the morning rush fading into the lunch time rush in the blink of an eye.   
Lunchtime brings Steve with it, he ignores the looks from the regulars as he picks up four orders to go, sharing a smile with Peggy and winking at Angie before he leaves and walks straight to the shop across the street, the same man from this morning meeting him at the door and stealing a quick kiss before stepping back so Steve can enter.   
Blue grey eyes flick up before a smirk forms when he sees the eyes focused on them from the diner, followed by a cheeky wink before he shuts the door and follows Steve inside.  
Of course word spreads quickly and by dinner time word has spread not only about the gorgeous eyes of the young man across the street who had previously been dubbed the town's newest bachelor and therefore the target of all mothers of single adult children, but also the fact that apparently little Stevie Rogers had already stolen him out from under all of their noses while breaking the heart of "poor Brock Rumlow."   
Peggy and Angie had shared a laugh over this. Everyone knew Brock had barely put any effort into that relationship, most had suspected his "business trips" had been more for pleasure than business and it was only a matter of time before Steve had his heart broken.   
What no one could've guessed though was that the gorgeous young soldier who had been the cause of so many dreamy sighs from young women and matrons alike, not to mention the target of more than one matchmaking mama, would swoop in and mend said heart with his glowing eyes, easy smile and cheeky wit.


End file.
